


En un suspiro.

by Silliel



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silliel/pseuds/Silliel
Summary: Para Xènia. Por muchas cosas, tantas que no cabrían en un suspiro.Pd. ¿Ves? Puedo subir cosas bonitas.
Relationships: Cordelia/Samira de Granth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	En un suspiro.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xenizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenizard/gifts).



> Para Xènia. Por muchas cosas, tantas que no cabrían en un suspiro.
> 
> Pd. ¿Ves? Puedo subir cosas bonitas.

En un suspiro.

Se pueden contar muchas cosas en un suspiro. Promesas. Amores. Cargas tan pesadas que no existen palabras que puedan describirlas. Ansias más brillantes que las mismísimas estrellas, que vigilan todos nuestros pasos a la espera de que soltemos aquel que desvele todos nuestros secretos.

Las noches en Granth son frías, de un frío seco y duro que hace temblar a los camellos y amenaza a los reptiles de la zona, que tienen que esconderse para que su mordisco feroz no les alcance. Un frío que levanta polvo de tumbas olvidadas y refresca nombres que llevan lunas sin oírse.

Es un frío que llama a casa.

Cordelia duerme a mi lado, ajena a los sueños que han interrumpido mi descanso. Su melena castaña, ahora libre de algún peinado opresivo, descansa a su alrededor como una cortina de caoba, salvaje y caótica. Me deja sin palabras cómo bajo la luz tenue de la luna sigue siendo un sol brillante, cálido y majestuoso.

El susurro frío de mi familia ha acelerado mi corazón y nublado mi juicio. Esa es la razón por la que me encuentro sentada, abrazada a mis rodillas y dejando que mis suspiros digan todo lo que no puedo soltar con palabras.

Ahí fuera, en la lejanía, empieza a sonar la melodía de unos mochuelos. _Nerys_ debe estar cerca, también. Desde que volvimos a palacio nunca descansa por las noches, preocupada de que vuelva a repetirse la pesadilla que le embarga cada vez que cierra los ojos. Intento calmarla cuando ocurre, pero es difícil sin la conexión que tenía con _Aesir._

Estoy a punto de sentir el vacío en mi pecho cuando oigo un sonido a mi izquierda. Cordelia debe estar teniendo una pesadilla, porque está temblando y su mano, la que está más cerca de mí, se aferra a las sábanas. Respira de forma entrecortada, y no dudo en entrelazar nuestros dedos, agarrándola con fuerza.

Suelta el aire de golpe y abre los ojos al notar mi roce. Su mirada del color de la arena que nos rodea está húmeda por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

—Todo está bien —susurro, acercando nuestras manos entrelazadas a mi rostro para darle un beso dulce—. Estoy aquí, contigo.

No necesita decir sobre qué han sido las pesadillas. Desde que cayó el acero y desbarató nuestras vidas, ambas hemos estado cargando con distintos demonios, algunos viejos y corroídos, otros con nuevos nombres y rostros. En ese suspiro que compartimos cuando se incorpora para apoyarse en mí nos decimos aquellas cosas que no queremos despertar con las palabras.

Así que permanecemos así, entrelazadas como una cuerda que jamás se podrá romper, hasta que los rayos del sol empiezan a colarse por la ventana y el canto de los abejarucos anuncia un nuevo día.

Cuando miro hacia abajo, me doy cuenta de que Cordelia se ha vuelto a dormir. Su mejilla descansa en mi hombro y su melena cae sobre mi pecho como una manta que nos protege a ambas del frío del amanecer. Respiro hondo y me dedico unos minutos para pensar en ella y en lo que significa que esté aquí, en cómo su presencia ha hecho que estar entre estas cuatro paredes sea menos doloroso, que se sienta menos cárcel y más hogar, aunque a veces los susurros de las vidas que dejé tras de mí se hagan demasiado fuertes. Lo pienso y lo pienso hasta que su respiración acompasada me arrastra a un sueño a su lado, uno sin espadas y sin gritos, sin pérdidas y sin batallas, solo las dos cogidas de la mano protegidas por las estrellas.

Es Bran quien nos despierta, meciéndonos con suavidad.

—Mamás —dice, y en su rostro puede verse una clara urgencia—. Nos están esperando.

Sus ojos brillan cuando su madre se incorpora, bostezando y sonriendo bajo mi cuello.

—¿Es urgente? —comenta, y noto cómo su voz suena a risa fresca y libre—. Porque si no, quiero seguir aquí, y tú —prosigue, cogiendo a Bran de la mano y arrastrándolo a la cama—, vas a venir con nosotras.

—¡Oye! —comenta nuestro hijo, con las mejillas coloradas—. Yo ya he dormido. No soy irresponsable.

—Bueno, pero puedes serlo un poquito, solo por hoy —murmuro, y dejo que una radiante sonrisa cruce mi rostro—. Después podrás seguir siendo el niño bueno y volveré a quedarme con el título de mala.

Bran frunce el ceño. Aunque se esté haciendo mayor, aún se le arruga la nariz cuando lo hace, lo que provoca que mi corazón deje de estar vacío y se llene de un calor que hacía mucho que no sentía.

—No eres mala.

Me llevo el dedo al mentón, fingiendo que estoy pensando.

—¿No? Pero sí soy irresponsable. Te llevo de aventuras cuando tu madre nos pone deberes.

—Eso sí. Pero es que a nadie le gustan los deberes, solo a mamá porque es una aburrida.

El príncipe de Granth se encoge de hombros y se sienta, acercándose a Cordelia por su izquierda. Su madre, agradecida, se incorpora para poder abrazar a su hijo por los hombros.

No puedo evitarlo. Mientras Cordelia me abraza de la misma forma con el otro brazo, empiezo a reírme hasta que saltan las lágrimas. Ver a Cordelia roja y a Bran con un rostro más serio que los nobles de aquí me hace querer llenarlos de besos.

—¡No soy aburrida! —comenta mi esposa, nerviosa—. Solo me preocupo para que todo vaya bien. Y me encargo de esos deberes que vosotros, pardillos, dejáis sin hacer.

Cuando lo dice, aprieta su agarre, acercándonos a los tres hasta que parece que solo somos un monstruo hecho por tres personas. El color del cuarto está haciéndose cada vez más cálido, anunciando que queda poco tiempo para que debamos levantarnos y dejar de ser una familia para ser los dirigentes de todo un país.

—Eres la mejor. La mejor reina, esposa y mamá que nadie podría desear —susurro, y le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla. Veo por el rabillo del ojo cómo nuestro hijo asiente, conforme.

Es extraño cómo de cómodo ha sido hacerse a esto. Nadie me explicó lo sencillo que es pelear cuando tienes alrededor a gente que te quiere, te apoya y te respalda. Cómo los demonios se hacen más pequeños y los llantos menos duros cuando el mismísimo sol te abraza hasta que todo acaba. Lo sencillo que es huir de los fantasmas cuando la risa de tu hijo los puede espantar de un plumazo.

—Podría decir lo mismo, pero las huidas no me convencen del todo. —Responde Cordelia, y se acerca más para susurrarme al oído—. Gracias. Por cuidar de Bran, por ayudarle a que se sienta como en casa, por ser tan buena reina, y madre, y esposa.

Dejo que un suspiro de alivio salga de mis labios y, sonriendo, me acerco para besar a mi mujer. Permito que su aroma a malva me rodee hasta olvidar todos los olores que aún me mordisquean la garganta, los que me sacan pesadillas y me hacen temblar. Ella es hogar, ella es libertad, ella es todo por lo que lucho y lucharé siempre. Parte de mi pueblo, de mi tierra y de mi corazón.

Nadie me dijo lo cálido, fuerte y libre que era tener una familia. Hace tiempo perdí una, pero el destino ha querido que no me quede sola. Cuando mi mente intenta envenenarme y hacerme creer que lo estoy, solo tengo que mirar a mi alrededor para recordarme que aquí, a mi lado, descansan corazones por los que daría mi vida una y otra vez, personas por las que me levanto cada día para dar lo mejor para mi pueblo.

Bran se separa del abrazo y me mira directamente a los ojos.

—Mamá —comenta, serio. Sus ojos mandan un reproche—. Tenemos que bajar.

Me mira a mí. No a Cordelia, a mí. Algo en mi pecho explota, un amor cálido y suave como esa estrella verde y morada que en su día fue mi mejor amigo, mi alma y confidente. El mismo amor que sentía por _Aesir_ vuela en dirección a nuestro hijo, que se levanta y baja de la cama, esperándonos. Cordelia se separa y se recoge el pelo de forma rápida y eficaz, lista para recibir a los invitados. En cualquier otra ocasión nos vestiríamos, pero es muy temprano y las personas que vienen no son figuras escritas en pergamino con nombres olvidables. Son sonrisas y son pasos en la madera, olor a mar y plumas blancas.

Y ellos, de alguna manera, también son hogar.

Me levanto antes de que ninguno de los dos me reproche y le tiendo una mano a cada uno. Cuando siento que ambos me han entrelazado los dedos, las manos delicadas pero firmes de Cordelia en contraste con las palmas suaves y nuevas de Bran, cojo aire y sonrío, sintiendo una fuerza más grande que el viento y una calma que nunca había sentido.

Sin más palabras bajamos los tres hacia la puerta donde nos esperan, dejando atrás esas cuatro paredes y esas sábanas que, de alguna manera, aún huelen a mi madre. Su recuerdo hizo daño, y aún lo hace las noches en las que las sombras penetran más en mi corazón que el sol. Pero incluso en esos días sé que su luz va a acompañarme hasta el final, y que ya nunca tendré que luchar sola.

Nunca más.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras, me giro.

Miro a Cordelia, y ella me devuelve la mirada. En sus ojos arena veo muchísimas cosas, millones de palabras y de secretos expuestos solamente para mí. Aprieto su agarre y, con un suspiro, le digo todo lo que aún no puedo decirle.

Ella me responde con otro, y mi corazón se llena de estrellas y de la fuerza de mil nasires. Parece que sus plumas, las de _Idris, Aesir_ y _Nerys_ me rodean los hombros para darme fuerzas, las alas que ya no tengo.

Cojo aire y, con un gesto, empezamos a bajar. Bran nos sonríe, emocionado por ver a su tía. Cordelia entrelaza más nuestros dedos. Estoy en las nubes, volando hacia las estrellas, y la única palabra que escucho es hogar.

Así que, cuando llegamos a la puerta y las caras conocidas nos saludan, no puedo más que sentir alegría y paz.

No sabía que se podía querer a alguien así.


End file.
